


King's Slave

by SilverNight88



Series: The King's Consort [13]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light non con, M/M, Master/Slave, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNight88/pseuds/SilverNight88
Summary: In Which Namor steals Pietro away to his underwater castle in Atlantis. Pietro must learn how to handle a King and how to live among the Atlanteans. Erik tries to reach out to his son and Atlantean citizens plot in secret.





	1. Chapter 1

**King’s Slave**

 

Chapter 1:

 

Namor felt the cool relief of water as it passed through his gills as he sought more oxygen. He shot up in bed with the cry of ‘NO’ on his lips and his chest heaved and his gills worked frantically. He was in his chambers in New Atlantis in his bed and not part of the Phoenix.

The fire had consumed him in his dreams, the phoenix force was gone he reminded himself again. Yet he still remembered how it felt to not be himself; to be a small part of a hive mind. Namor hated it with every fiber of his soul. He disliked being made into something small, something insignificant. Was he not Namor King of Atlantis, Emperor of the seven seas and a Prince of the blood? He was not a small thing to be used. He lay back in his bed and stared up at nothing at all. He had thought he was over the nightmares but they still came for him creeping in like an octopus’s tentacles until they wrapped around his mind. He swung his legs out of the bed and sat on the edge staring out his large crystal glass window.

Like everything under the ocean waves it was made to withstand the pressure of being underwater. He moved to his cleaning chambers where he turned a faucet and a vent opened to let a current of strong hot water shoot down on him. He cleaned his body and turned off the faucet before moving to his mirror. A human underwater would have trouble seeing things clearly, the water distorts everything in their eyes but Atlanteans were evolved and they could see in the darkest of places and smell scents that human would never be able to. Like a shark can smell a drop of blood in hundreds of gallons of water so was the strength of an Atlantean’s sense of smell. They used their gills for breathing and their noses for smelling.

He stared into his reflection his eyes piercing back at him. He made sure that all his feelings were carefully locked away and his face had retained its usual composure and he went to dress. Today was a court day which meant that he had to attend his people’s needs and make decisions. He opened a cabinet and grabbed a small circlet of gold that his placed on his head so that it encircled his fore head. It was a simpler piece that his ceremonial crown but he didn’t want to wear that today. He had many crowns but this one was the simplest.

When he opened the door to his chamber Jian was there, he was one of his most loyal warriors.

“Sleep well my Emperor?” Jian asked as he kept pace with Namor.

“No.” Namor stated his tone short and clipped.

Jian knew that when Namor was like this it was better not to aggravate him any further. They walked into the dining area where Namor sat and servants began to bring him his breakfast. Even though it was unusually early the servants were always prepared. Namor sat and food was placed before him while Jian stood behind him. As Namor began to eat Abira the Royal Logomancer came in with Andromeda another Atlantean warrior the two women stood by Jian side and waited on their King to finish.

Namor’s appetite was greatly diminished this morning due to his unrestful night. So he asked as he took another sip of wine, “The morning report?”

Jian began, “The palace was secure with no unrest within the walls. General Krang stayed in the great hall late into the night gambling with some of the Trident team. He lost and then left for home before the third chime.”

“Serves him right. How much did he lose?”

“He lost his favorite knife and two whale teeth.”

“Tch.” Namor gestured and the serving girl poured him a second glass of wine. When he said nothing else Andromeda reported.

“The city was quiet all citizens are safe. A few citizens were arrested for attempted robbery and will be processed in the courts. Two were place in sober cells for drunken conduct and will be released in three days. No reports of upcoming attack from the surface or from Lemuria. No signs of Attuma. No spies have reported in yet. Further inquiries into the illegal drug trade of Hook are being made and all found with the drug substance are being held for questioning.

“Tch.” Namor grunted as he gestures for another refill of his cup.

Jian looked at Andromeda and Abira who exchanged glances, when Namor had three glasses before finishing his fish eggs that meant that he was not in a good mood.

Abira sighed as she knew that meant that court today was going to be interesting in watching how long it took before Namor threw someone in the dark prison cell. Abira was the Royal Logomancer a scientist and sorcerer all rolled into one. When Namor said continue she reported.

“Students at the Academy are doing well. The troublemakers behind the prank on the head instructor have been caught and reprimanded. Our science division has improved the new weapon designs and we may have a prototype within a month. This will allow the Trident team’s tridents to be reinforced with a shock wave that will stun the enemies and may be used in the city guard for apprehending criminals. Our Scribes have discovered new text on the history of Lermuria that may aid if we ever come to peace negotiations.”

“Tch. So long as Attuma roams they will not come to peace they are too afraid of what he will do.”

Abira silently agreed with Namor but she stayed quiet she knew that this was not a statement he wanted a reply to.

Namor finished his third glass and asked Andromeda, “What of the Trident team leader? Has he recovered from the shark attack?”

“No my Emperor, he is unfit to return to duty.”

“Then you will lead the Trident team and have one of your underlings promoted to City Guard Captain. Converse with Jian about strategies and inform General Krang of the change.”

“Yes my Emperor.”

All three bowed as Namor stood and walked away from a barely touched breakfast. They followed him through the palace halls. The new palace had many dry rooms and wet rooms. The lower levels were all underwater but the higher you went the less water there was. The royal palace in New Atlantis was built like a tower and so one did not just go side to side to get to a place but also up and down. That is until you have the top where it was all dry, yet the air was still moist enough due to water that was constantly misted through the vents that the Atlanteans could move about without water masks. They came to an opening in the hallway that led down to the court and Namor swam down. He was greeted by War General Krang at entrance and he fell into place walking behind Namor.

“Report.” Namor ordered as they went into the great hall.

“Our scouts have no sign of war on the horizon. Attuma’s rebel forces have not been spotted. Wakandain scouts have been seen on the mainland near here. We keep watch for any acts of war.” Krang was an old war lord and he and Namor bickered over many issues but he was loyal to Atlantis always even if that meant going against Atlantis’s ruler. There was a reason why Namor kept him and had not banished him no matter how many times Krang tried to over throw him. He knew that Krang only ever looked out for the interests of Atlantis.

“Keep the rotation I do not want to be caught unawares.”

Namor then sat on his throne and the two scribes came up to him and stood on either side. The court doors were then opened and the Royal court was now in session. Atlantean Citizens who had been waiting outside for hours now filed in quietly murmuring as they filled the room. Namor’s throne was front and center with his two scribes beside him and the four members of his royal force behind him. Throne room guards who kept the order lined the walls. For some citizens it was a routine they were used to once a month Namor held court where citizens who didn’t find any justice in the lower court with the royal scribes could appeal to their king and hope for a better outcome. Other citizens chose to accept the scribe order since they did not want to face Namor. For some it was their first time entering the royal court and stood awed at the splendor and imposing power that was their king and his palace. They had rebuilt Atlantis under the island of Utopia so that they were allies with the surface people and many Atlanteans now traded and interacted with the surface world. That did not mean they completely trusted them though and so Namor stood between his two worlds and tried to navigate both.

Krang gave Abira a questioning glance from behind Namor and she silently held up three fingers. Krang sighed and then tried to focus on the first trial just in case Namor called upon him for any advice. Namor always had them waiting so that they could inform him of any necessary information. Yet his mind wandered today, Namor has never been the easiest monarch that Krang served. He had worked for King Thakorr before Namor yet these days it seemed the Emperor of the seas had an even shorter temper than normal. The four of them tried to hold balance between the royal court and its everyday citizens but that was hard to do when their King was not content.

He thought of what to do to make it better; he could overthrow Namor and take command of Atlantis. This was always his first thought however he remembered the last time that he did so, how Atlantis nearly fell. This wouldn’t work since they were on high alert from threats from Wakanda and Attuma. Removing Namor would severely weaken Atlantis. As king all the magic of Atlantis and their ancestors surged through him. He was the conduit that was tapped whenever they needed. Krang did not want his people to suffer any more.

His second thought was to see why Namor was so unhappy of late. He thought that maybe having one of the royal concubines come to Namor’s room later would work but he recalled the last time one was sent to him. Namor had returned her without even glancing at her she had said. The poor woman was afraid she had done something to upset the king but Krang assured her she had not. Come to think of it Namor had not visited the harem in some time. The royal harem had several beautiful men and women who lived to serve their king. This was not always sexual rather in fact when the king had trouble on his mind he could summon a courtesan and speak about it. They had sworn the secrecy of their king above all things and would never betray him. Other times they were just companions who like the Japanese geisha were skilled in the art of entertaining and dance.

Now Krang listened as Namor gave judgment to a farmer who had sabotaged his neighbor’s crop of vegetables and ordered that he be made to plant the new field since he had destroyed the old one. As the next in line came forward and began to speak Krang tried to remember the last time he had seen Namor happy. He remembered years back in the old capital how a surface dweller had stayed with them for a few days time. After he had left Namor was actually pleasant to be around. Krang thought that maybe a real companion is what his king needed. A permanent one, yes, marriage would work. If Namor had a constant companion to pass the time with then he would be a better king which would led to a better Atlantis. He was resolved in that he must do whatever he could to secure that end.

He sighed again as Namor screamed at the citizen before ordering the palace guards to throw him in the dungeon. This was going to be a long day.

*****

Pietro Maximoff stepped outside of the Jean Grey School for a breath of fresh air. Whenever he was indoors too long without moving he felt very claustrophobic and so he decided to stretch his legs. He walked rather than ran around the school grounds watching the students go about playing sports or having study groups. He wondered what it would have been like if he and Wanda had gone to a place like this. What paths they would have taken if they had joined the X-Men rather than the Brotherhood. These kids had a support system that wasn’t there for the twins when they were first learning about their powers.

He heard someone curse then cough from behind the shed where supplies to keep the school clean and the grounds well-maintained where stored. Curious about it he zipped along and came around the back where he found Toad crouched over a lawnmower that had its engine open, he looked to be fixing it and when had dropped another tool he cursed again in a louder voice. Sitting back like a… well toad he took another drag of the cigarette he had in his mouth. Pietro hadn’t seen Toad in ages and now it felt like he was thrown into the past; back when he and Wanda were close, back when he was less experienced about the world and all its horrors.

“Hello Toad.”

Toad jumped and then tried to put out his cigarette while saying, “I wasn’t smoking Logan I was just…oh it’s you.”

He put the cigarette back in his mouth and mumbled around it, “What do you want?”

“You got another cigarette?”

Toad threw him a pack and Pietro pulled one out and caught the lighter that Toad threw. After a few minutes of slowly savoring the cigarette, he didn’t smoke often since it never lasted long but once in a while he could relax and let the nicotine filled his senses.

“You here for that fancy teacher meeting?”

“Yeah. Have you been here long?”

“A while I’m the janitor but this stupid lawnmower broke and now I’m trying to fix it before Logan finds out. That guy is a jackass. I didn’t know you were a teacher.”

“I’m not right at the moment. I taught at Avengers Academy and Pym asked me to come today since he couldn’t make it.” Pietro let out another long line of smoke and watched Toad struggle with the engine.

“Yeah well that’s really great for you.”

After he cursed again Pietro swooped in with his super speed and fixed it in just 30 seconds. Toad was startled when he saw the engine running smoothly and asked, “How did you know how to fix that?”

Pietro shrugged and said, “I use to work whatever odd jobs I could as a teenagers to get money for me and Wanda before Magneto. I also read a lot. Read about how to dismantle an engine and fix it.”

He had finished his cigarette and now he and Toad sat against the shed wall. Toad chuckled and Pietro asked what was so funny.

“The time when Blob farted and you nearly threw up from the smell. Remember that? We were driving somewhere to meet up with Magneto and it was the road trip from hell. You were mad because you wanted to run there.”

Pietro grimaced at the thought of the memory, “Yeah I had to pull us over to get some fresh air. Man has it really been that long? What happened to Blob?”

“Died a few years back.”

“Sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It’s fine you were a big time superhero and had no time for the little guys anymore. I get that. You ever wish you could go back and do things different man?”

Pietro was quiet but then he said softly, “Sometimes.”

They shared another cigarette and sat for a while talking about the lighter side of the brotherhood and all the crazy things they had done. He and Toad had never really gotten along but they were people from their pasts. Old acquaintances that had shared something that shaped them for the future and now although they were not friends they did remember how they were something of a team. An evil team but one nonetheless.

Then Pietro felt like someone was looking at him and when he looked around he saw Magneto standing off a ways staring at him and Toad. Toad looked up to follow his gaze and his face paled.

“Look man, your dad still scares the crap out of me and I put all that old stuff behind me. I gotta go but thanks for fixing the engine.”

Toad hopped off as fast as he could and Pietro stood. Erik walked over to him and they stood awkwardly before each other.

“The meeting is over. You weren’t there.”

“There wasn’t much I could do. My opinion was not wanted and I only came as a courtesy for Pym.”

“Yes well… if you still wanted to teach again there is room for new teachers on Utopia.”

Pietro was a bit shocked but then he kept his face blank. He always thought in super speed and in less than a few seconds the thoughts that raced through his head were _does he want me to agree to come to Utopia? To leave the Avengers? Maybe Lorna was right he is trying to be different? No. he just wants you under his control again. To try and mold you into the son he really wanted._ After everything that he had to deal with for years as this man tried to change the world in his image Pietro was just sick of it.

“I am needed at the Avengers.”

Both men stared each other down. Blue eyes met blue eyes and then shifted away. Erik wrinkled his nose at the faint trace of old cigarette smoke. Pietro shifted uncomfortably. Erik opened his mouth to say something else then seemed to think better of it. He closed his mouth and then when Pietro didn’t say anything he simply turned and left. Pietro watched the old mutant make his way across the grass.

*****

Namor let out a sound of disgust as he left the throne room he had enough of the petty problems that some citizens seemed to think were very important. He decided he needed to go out for a while and he swam away from new Atlantis and after a while he felt someone following him. When he checked behind him he saw the familiar red hair of his Logomancer Abira. He waited until she came up to him. She had sacrificed so much; a future where he and she could have had a son a family to save their people. He understood her decision but he still felt a pang of sorrow for something that would never be. Yet he respected her too much to let it show and make her feel guilty.

“Is there something I can do for you Logomancer?”

“No my Emperor. I just wanted to give you the collar that you had me repair. I followed your instructions and it should work perfectly. I was going to give it to you after court but you left too suddenly.”

Her red hair floated in the water and she held out the small silver collar and he took it from her hand.

“I thank you for your discretion.”

She bit her lip and looked away. He sensed she wanted to say something.

“Just say what you want.”

She looked at him with hard eyes.

“I want you to be happy.”

Namor bit his tongue; she had no right to interfere in his personal life not after she had cut herself out of it. Yet his respect for her didn’t allow him to be so rude.

“Who says I am unhappy? I will be fine Abira. You need not worry about me.”

“You are my king. It is my job to worry and as your friend it is my right to worry.”

Namor was touched that she cared but his face didn’t soften.

“I will be fine soon enough. I want you to let the servants know that we will be having a guest come and stay.”

“For how long?”

“Forever. Have them make up the room next to mine and see to it that everything is sufficient for an air breather.”

Abira just gave him a searching look but only nodded then left. Namor watched the woman he had once hoped to be with as she swam away; across seaweed fields and back to the shining underwater city of New Atlantis. He gripped the collar in his hand and then made his way to the surface.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“No Pym. Its fine, the meeting was just the usual boring thing. You didn’t miss anything. I’m not on rotation at Avengers Tower so I just wanted to return your call. It’s fine. No thanks needed I know you had your hands full with the students. Ok…ok…bye.”

Pietro finally hung up on Hank sometimes that man just rambled on. He opened the front door to his house and entered. He didn’t spend much time at Avengers tower these days unless he had too, the tension between he and Wanda got to be too much. He still had a room there but he preferred to be home whenever he could. Here he could relax and move as fast as he wanted. He could play piano without anyone to bother him or read the newest box of books that he had ordered from online. It wasn’t that he didn’t like people, well he didn’t, it was just that he preferred his solitude and privacy. He zipped around his house and made himself a meal. It was a bit quiet since Luna had last come to visit a few weeks ago she was off in boarding school now. He paid for her to go to Braddock Academy and visited there when he got the chance.

After wards he got into the shower, here he didn’t rush he took his time as the water ran down his tired body. After the school meeting there was a crisis that he had to help out with. He had heard that Northstar went back to the X-Men but no call from Wanda saying that the Avengers needed him back on first rotation. With the size of the team they had different rotations so he was a back up if they needed him. Pietro hated waiting around for the phone to ring he let out a long sigh as he turned around and let the hot water hit his chest.

After he finished he grabbed a white towel that he kept nearby and wrapped it around his waist. Brushing his still wet hair back from his face he opened the bathroom door to go to his bedroom and his entire world went black as a sharp pain slammed against his jaw.

*****

Namor stood above the naked speedster the towel barely covering the man. His chest heaved. This time he had the element of surprise on his side. He knew that if Pietro had seen him he would have ran or made good on his last promise to leave Namor in the desert again. He steadied his breath and then ripped off the blanket                                                                                                                                                                that was on Pietro’s bed and wrapped the unconscious man. He wasn’t a shy man; in Atlantis clothes were always optional. He remembered his days as a youth were spent carefree with no thought to propriety. He just didn’t want anyone else seeing something that was only meant for him.

Namor placed the collar around Pietro long pale neck. He stared at it a minute. It was like a physical representation that this man was his. It made something inside him relax now that he had branded the mutant as his. He slung the white haired man over his shoulder and then left for his home. As he flew above the country he felt Pietro shift a bit as he tried to come around but Namor was prepared for this.

He had obtained a sedative strong enough to put down an elephant. He stuck it into the speedster’s leg and Pietro settled down again. The collar was fixed so that now it contained some Atlantean magic and as such when Namor dove into the cold dark water Pietro had no problem breathing underwater. Namor had his logomancer fix it so that the wearer could breathe underwater and it still preformed its primary function of subduing mutants. Pietro would never be able to reach his top speed. Namor hadn’t made him completely powerless but rather when Pietro tried to move over a certain speed the collar would shock him. It was necessary Namor told himself again. He was done being humiliated by this man, he was tired of the rejection he had received his whole life. He was…lonely. He wanted someone who could never leave him and so when he entered his palace and made his way to his rooms he knew that Pietro would never leave this castle again.

No servant stopped him and no guard questioned him they stood to the side as he passed. He left instructions with his night guard and instead of putting Pietro in the room next to his own he lay him down in Namor’s own bed. For the longest time he stared down at the sleeping man. It had been too many years since Pietro had last been in his bed. He brushed aside a pale strand of hair and then traced the handsome face of his former lover. His hand then moved downward to the collar, like a gleam of silver against pale skin it glowed in the darkness. He traced the collar and Pietro face changed as the man shifted and pulled wet covers closer to his body trying to get warm.

Then a flutter of eyelashes. A shifting of blue eyes that were clouded over. A widening of eyes as realization took hold in the speedster’s mind. Namor knew the drug would not last long and Pietro’s mind was sharp and quick so he had pieced together the fact that he was not at home or even on the surface world. The speedster jumped out of the bed and moved lightening quick but only for a split second as the collar activated and he fell to his knees crying out in shock and pain. Electricity coursed through his body and he shuddered with the aftershocks. Namor stood above him. The sight of Pietro collared, naked and kneeling at Namor’s feet gave the king a heady rush and he felt himself get hard.

“What the fuck have you done you bastard?”

******

Pietro just managed to pull his body back together as the shocks subsided and he touched the source of his pain. A mutant collar. Ice cold fear rushed into him and he looked up with horror and anger at the man who had done this to him.

“What the fuck have you done you bastard?”

He touched the collar and tried to pry it off, trying to vibrate his body until the collar was unstable enough to break apart but instead he was shocked again. Harder this time.

“You will address me with respect Quicksilver. As your king or your majesty. I will even settle for your emperor but you will not insult me or you will face the consequences.”

Pietro glared up at Namor stopped short when his eyes touched on Namor’s crotch. He could see the evidence of Namor’s arousal and he got a bad sense that this was no game. He carefully looked at the Sub-mariner and saw that he was dressed in royal garments complete with a crown. Namor’s eyes were hot and their gaze intense. Pietro glanced downward and as he suspected when Namor was very emotional his ankle wings were fluttering. He swallowed and said in a careful tone.

“Namor you…you can’t do this. Keep me here against my will. You have to let me go.”

“No.”

“It’s not your choice to make!”

“Is it not? I am a king I make difficult choices everyday and this is no different. I am set in this so you must resign yourself. You should count yourself lucky Pietro. Many would kill to be in your place.”

“Then why don’t you find one of them?”

Namor lowered his upper body until he could grasp Pietro’s chin in his hand and he held the man’s face close to his own and said, “I just did.”

Namor straightened himself but kept his hand on Pietro’s face, his thumb close to Pietro’s mouth. The way that they were positioned now made the speedster’s face very close to Namor’s crotch.

Pietro jerked back and stood. He didn’t like kneeling before Namor like that. The raw power and masculinity that the king gave off made him remember what it was like in his bed. He tried to think of horrible things to stop himself but his body had other ideas as his cock hardened. One of Namor’s sharp eyebrows lifted as he looked down on the hardening member.

The air crackled with sexual tension and anger.  Namor took one step forward and Pietro took one step back. Slowly Namor circled the Pietro around the room, and Pietro let him. He didn’t want to be incapacitated again by using his speed because then Namor would be able to grab him. He was so focused on not letting Namor get close that he was not paying attention to where Namor was steering him until the back of his knees hit the edge of Namor’s large bed. Falling backwards Pietro struggled to get upright tangling himself in a cold wet blanket.

Namor was fast and he was on top of the Avenger before he could process what had happened. The King grabbed Pietro’s wrists and held them tight above his head and lined his body flush against the naked mutant. Namor was smarter than to allow Pietro a chance to get free and wrapped his own legs with Pietro’s tangling them up so that it was not easy for Pietro to try and kick him with his powerful legs.

Struggling Pietro cursed and fought but he knew that Namor was too strong and he tried to bite Namor; to do something that would give him a second of freedom. He used his powers to try and shake himself so that Namor would no longer hold on to him, but the collar shocked him again and this time it was more powerful and left Pietro shaking like a leaf. His mind in pain as his body tried to absorb the shock he went limp and Namor sat up, holding Pietro against his chest his hands splayed across Pietro’s back and he nuzzled the speedster. His nose borrowing into his white hair just above his ear and he moved his face downward to kiss Pietro’s neck. Namor moved his lips over the collar which still felt hot and he sucked on Pietro’s collarbone. His love bites would leave marks. He gently bit into Pietro’s shoulder just where his neck ended and murmured in a husky voice.

“Shhh little sailfish. I will care for you. Do not struggle against me.”

More soft kisses and Pietro shuddered as the last of the pain began to recede. If he was hard before now it was almost painful as his cock rubbed against Namor’s clothes. Pietro chuckled in his mind as the thought that they were now reversed crossed his foggy mind. It used to be Namor barely wore clothes and Pietro was always covered from neck to toe.

Namor’s kisses moved upward again and he kissed Pietro’s chin before pulling back. His eyes still hot; gleamed with fire as he looked possessively at Pietro. Pietro frightened at the intensity of Namor’s look swallowed, licking his lips. Atlantean eyes otherworldly in their gaze caught the movement.

“Would you rape me? Make me do something against my will?”

This seemed to shake Namor out of whatever trance he was in. He shook his head but did not release Pietro.

“Namor would never _force_ a lover. Yet why do you lie to yourself? I know you want this. I can feel your heart beating against my own like one of your surface hummingbirds. I can feel the evidence of your passion rubbing against me. Why do you fight?”

“You make me feel small. How can I not help but fight against you?’

“I know what it is like to feel small. A small thing in an ocean of vastness. Consumed by flames. I will care for you. Yield Pietro. Give your body to me and let this take its course. Yield.”

Pietro wanted to say more but Namor ended the distance between their lips and his kiss burned Pietro to his very core. He gave in surrendered to Namor’s touch as the Atlantean gripped his ass and pulled him even closer. Pietro’s head swam, from the thundering of his heart and his emotions were changing like quicksilver one second he pushed Namor away, the next he pulled him closer. Hate, fear, passion all ran together in a river of feelings that left him unable to breathe as he was pulled beneath its current.

Then he opened one eye to watch Namor’s face as they kissed and he saw the smallest reflection of himself in the thin golden band of Namor’s crown. The way he looked was wanton, reckless, desperate, his lips were swollen from Namor’s kiss and when the King released him to lick at his neck again, pressing harder, now Pietro couldn’t stop staring at himself in that tiny reflection.

_Why are you letting him do this to you? You know what will happen…_

That small voice that he hadn’t heard in so long came back to him whispering.

_To love Namor is to know pain. He cannot love you. Have you not seen the result a hundred times? You are nothing to him but a warm body that he uses then throws away like a child’s toy…_

Memories of their past times together rushed in his mind as Namor continued his kisses. Memories of Namor’s grunts as he entered Pietro and the movement they made against each other as they sought to fill a need deep inside of themselves. He being pushed down onto the sand as Namor filled him. He on his knees in a dark alley as he brought the king to completion.

In secret, in the dark, memories of being with him for a hot night of passion then Namor leaving him behind without a backward glance. Just like everyone else. They all abandoned him in time and this was no different. The thought of having to go through it again. To let Namor join with him only to turn around and find him gone the second they were finished was too much for Pietro to bear again. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes.

He felt the collar forgotten until now move slightly as Namor lowered his head to move downward to Pietro’s chest and it was like a bucket of cold water was thrown upon him.

 Collared.

A pet.

A slave.

“Stop.”

He whispered so softly that it sounded more like a breath than words. Namor didn’t hear him as his hands now dug into Pietro’s hips. His cock rubbed against the bulge in Namor’s pants.

Pietro yelled, “STOP!”

He pushed. He moved. The collar shocked him but the adrenaline rushing into his blood made him ignore the slight twinge this time. Namor fell back and Pietro stood on the bed above him his chest heaving as he tried to clear his thoughts. His neck a fire brand from the collar. The drug that Namor must have given him to keep him asleep earlier still had a few traces left in his mind. He tried to clear cobwebs away and Namor slowly reached up and touched his own cheek. When he pulled his hand away Pietro saw a few drops of blood.

He looked down and saw that his right hand had some blood on the tips of his nails. He had scratched Namor. The king looked shocked at his hand, the blood smeared there and then he turned his furious gaze to Pietro.

“How dare you strike at me? I am Namor the First! A Prince of the Blood and you raise your hand against me?!”

He rose up and gripped the speedster by the arms shaking him as he screamed in his face. Spit hitting Pietro on his cheek.

“Why? Why are you not like before? You would crawl into my bed and couldn’t take your hands off of me. You wanted me before why not now? Why?”

Pietro felt his upper arms break under the pressure that Namor put upon them and he gritted his teeth. The pain seared through him and he let out a yell of pain.

*****

Namor released him at the sharp sound of a snap. He stood back, away from the bed, regret swarmed him but he did not let it show. A king can’t show regret. Can’t show fear. Pietro sank to the bed and tried not to move his arms. Namor’s pointed ear twitched as he heard the slight sound of bones being mended and was relieved to know his action would not leave Pietro permanently harmed.

The white haired speedster with eyes the color of the bluest water looked at him with hatred.

“Why?” he seethed.

Namor stood silent.

“I reject you because I am not your toy! To be collared and brought to this place! I reject you because you may say you know love but I do not think you have felt real love in a long time. Maybe you forgot how. I am not your whore!”

Pietro breaths heaved and Namor saw a caged and cornered animal. He knew that if he stayed then there would be more pain and more blood.

Namor turned around and left. This was not how he envisioned this going. He slammed the door behind him and the night guards who had doubtless heard every word stood silent. He went past them without saying a word.

His mind was in turmoil and his feet took him to his throne room in the great hall. He sat upon his throne and leaned against his fingers. He wanted to destroy something. To let out all of his rage yet he tried to console himself with the thought that Pietro was here now. He wasn’t going anywhere.

“Lover’s quarrel?”

Namor ignored the words. He didn’t have to answer if he didn’t want to. General Krang his warlord was sitting on one of the many tables that lined the walls. This room was used for many purposes and a gathering place was one of them. Namor watched as a few members of his trident team entered the hall saw him sitting on the throne and then made a hasty retreat. Krang scoffed at them.

“Little minnows afraid of the shark. You have scared away my game my Emperor.”

“Perhaps I was saving you from losing again.”

“Oh that,” Krang waved a hand dismissively, “I wanted them to feel more confident for tonight. I was going to rob them blind.”

“Then I have saved them from you Krang.”

He didn’t know why he was still talking only that it seemed more preferable to sitting in silence or returning to a lover who hated him.

“Concerned with saving someone tonight Namor? Well then save me from boredom and join me for a game of bones?”

Namor almost refused but against his better judgment he waved Krang forward. The strong warlord carried over a small table and a chair he set them before Namor’s throne and pulled out a bag full of bones made from different sea creatures. For the next hour they played in silence. Namor had been taught this game by his mother when he was young. It was a game of strategy and wit and Namor saw the tricks that Krang tried and was able to anticipate them.

“It is not wrong to want a companion my King.” Krang said after sometime.

Namor moved another bone.

“Yet maybe a more permanent union is what is in order. A bonding between two worlds?”

Namor claimed another one of Krang’s pieces before he spoke.

“Who I choose to warm my bed is no concern of yours warlord.”

“I know my King but it is the concern of Atlantis. We are vulnerable now and we must make moves to make ourselves strong again.”

“Do you know I have not killed you yet Krang?”

Namor’s voice was controlled and serene as if he was talking about the weather rather than executing a man.

Krang moved his piece and said simply, “Atlantis.”

Namor inclined his head slightly and took the opening that Krang had left.

“Your loyalty to our people is what keeps your head on your shoulders. I know you would stab me in the back in a heartbeat if that meant Atlantis will survive.”

“I would do so with pleasure Namor son of Fen.”

Namor hesitated at the name of his mother. It had been so long since she died.

“Did you know that I was the one who pulled your mother from your father’s grasp? Has Thakorr ever told you?”

Namor said nothing he did not like to think about his father or his grandfather.

Krang moved again and said, “You have his look. I always wondered which parts of you were like that human ape. I can see you have some of your mother in you as well.”

Now Namor raised his eyes so that he looked into Krang’s. The warlord was not being malicious in his tone nor in his expression but more thoughtful.

“She too was doomed to love one who did not belong to our world.”

“Have a care with your words Krang. I don’t need your tongue to keep you as my warlord.”

Krang raised his two hands up in surrender and then stood and bowed to Namor. He left the throne room and Namor looked down at their game. Krang would have won if he had played just one more move. Namor pushed the bones off of the table and sat back on his throne.

*****

Pietro wrapped a sheet off of Namor’s bed around himself and tried to leave the room. If he could get to one of the Atlantean submarines he could go home and forget this ever happened. Two guards stood outside the doors and they barred him from leaving.

“Let me go you blue skinned bottom feeders.”

The first guard said, ‘We are under orders from our King you may only stay in his room or in the one next to it. You are not permitted to leave the castle or to walk unattended.”

Pietro let out a small growl _damn you Namor_ he knew without access to his powers then these two would easily overpower him and lock him up. He still had some dignity even if he was naked and only covered in Namor’s bed sheet with Namor’s love bites all over his neck.

“I want to go to the room next door then.”

He was not staying with his captor in the same bed. They let him pass and slammed the door shut behind him. He heard a lock click into place and Pietro wondered if this is what it felt like when a princess was captured by an evil king to be his forevermore. He shook the silly thought out of his head and looked around the room.

It wasn’t as big as Namor’s but still beautiful. Soft bio-lights clung to the walls and lit the room in an eerie blue green light. Shells and jewels adorned the walls and the bed was soft enough to feel like a cloud. He sank into it. His body tired from the emotional gauntlet he had just put himself through.

Weariness from his rapid healing and the reminder than his body needed food to make up for all the energy he spent crept up on him as he huddled under the sheet and lay on his side. Hunger pains should have been enough to keep him awake but his eyes grew heavy. The large crystal glass window showed him the ocean at night and he fell asleep counting the fish that swam serenely past his window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Namor and Pietro need more time to work things out. Working on chapter 3 now. I will post it as soon as it is done. Comments and kudos are always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Pietro awoke to the sound of his door opening slightly and whispered sounds of young serving girls coming into his chamber. He kept his body still and quiet and only left his eyes open a crack. He watched as they placed clothes on a table and picked up the sheet he had tossed on the floor the night before. It had smelled too much like Namor to let him get any sleep. He stayed under his blankets as they spoke in Atlantean. He saw how they glanced over at him and whispered to one another. After they were done with cleaning and leaving more things for him they left as quietly as they came. He rose out of bed still naked, wrapped his blanket around himself and walked over to items they had left.

In addition to clothes they had left a hairbrush that looked to be made out of whale bone, some vials that seemed to be filled with perfume or some kind of body cleaning product like shampoo. He checked around his room and found a door that led to a bathroom and when he entered he discovered how to work the vents to let down hot seawater. He wondered how they heated it, maybe by magic or by tapping into a hot underground current? He used some of the product they left behind to clean himself and grabbed a soft towel that was already in place in the bathroom and dried off. There was also a large bathtub in addition to the shower, toilet, and sink. He supposed that like every room in Atlantis this one could also be filled with water or drained of it depending on who occupied the room just like his own room.

Pietro saw another door on the opposite side of the bathroom but when he tried it to see if he could escape that way he found it locked. He pressed his ear to the door but heard nothing. He walked back to his room not bothering to look in the mirror he didn’t want to see that hateful collar on. He brushed his hair and inspected the clothes. He was appalled by them. It wasn’t that they were bad or made of uncomfortable material like everything in Atlantis it was made beautifully and of the best quality. He was unhappy because it when he put it on it looked like he was wearing a toga from ancient Rome. The material was soft but the skirt only reached to his thighs. Only one shoulder was covered and he had a cape that drifted down.

As a speedster it wouldn’t be caught dead in it. The cape would hinder his movements and the outfit was only good for flashing his bare butt as he ran at super speed. He kept it on only because he had nothing else to wear. He was determined to find Namor and get some more modest clothing. He was uncomfortable. He always wore long clothes, covering every inch of his body. Even wearing suits as his casual clothes or hoodies when he didn’t want to be noticed. He paced around his room feeling confined and trapped. Time passed so slowly but Namor never appeared. Pietro gritted his teeth and straightened his back. It looked like he was going to have to track down the king himself.

He opened the door and two different guards were waiting there. They must have changed shifts while he was sleeping. However these new guards were still under the same orders and they followed Pietro as he left his room. His first stop Namor’s chamber but when he looked inside the King was not there.

“Where is Namor?”

The guards glanced at each other and the younger looking one spoke first, “The king is not in the castle he will be back later. If you are hungry we can take you to the dining room. We have the top two floors set up as dry for you. There is an entertainment room, a library, and the rooms for the royal concubines.”

Pietro knew his face was red as the young guards avoided his gaze at the last suggestion of places he could visit. He didn’t like his private life being paraded around but there was no help for it now. As long as he was Namor’s prisoner he had no control over anything.

His aching stomach told him his next move. It was nearly lunch time and for him it had felt like he hadn’t eaten in a week. The downside to super speed was super appetite. He followed the guards to the dining room. New Atlantis was built with reminders of their old home in mind but more modern and updated. More windows here than in the last castle. Pietro had to get floor plans or a map so that he could best plan his escape route.

He was seated at the right hand side of the king’s dining place. The guard assured him it was a place of honor but Pietro didn’t care about that. Food was served. Pietro looked on the Atlantean fare. Sushi and a type of underwater vegetable salad were the appetizers and they barely filled him up. Next a main dish of fish so large that Pietro wondered where they had gotten it from and the chefs had actually cooked it to perfection. Pietro knew from one of his previous visits that Atlanteans did not cook their food preferring to eat it raw unless the occasion called for it. It seemed as though the palace staff wanted to make Pietro feel comfortable by cooking his fish. He ate everything in under a few minutes. He could feel the stares of the guards and the servants. His eating habits always fascinated normal speed people because to them it just looked as though the food disappeared.

He remembered being newly married to Crystal and sitting down to eat with the royal inhuman family. How everyone had stared at him when he finished. The shame he felt as Crystal laughed embarrassed by her new husband. He had never felt like that with Wanda. She understood his habits but with the Inhumans he always felt on display. They watched him as though he were an unusual thing. What would the human do next? He always felt like he was inferior to them. They looked down on all the humans and he was the outsider there. Just like here.

Now sitting in the dining room that old flash of embarrassment made him get to his feet and ask the guards to take him to the library. When he arrived he nearly gasped at how large it was. The library was built in a circle the top floor was where he entered and in the center was a large hole that had a railing around it. He leaned over the railing and saw that there were more levels further down and all the floors were circular. Only the top floor was dry and the rest filled with water. It was like a tube where the books lined the walls and Atlanteans swam up and down to look at the shelves taking parchments of paper or stones or bound books and swimming away to little hidden reading nooks. It was very private and quiet. He saw Atlantean scholars helping small school aged children with books. The biolights illuminated everything and made the library almost glow.

Pietro pulled back from the railing and walked around the floor looking at books that were all written in Atlantean. He heard the guards whisper from behind him in the same language as they followed him.

“Can you both just wait at the door?” Pietro turned and demanded, “I can’t exactly go anywhere you can’t follow and I would like some freaking privacy.”

They backed off and watched him from the entrance. He sighed in relief as he brushed his fingers across the backs of the book spines as he walked around the room. He found a book that looked like a child’s book. He took it. Then he found a few that looked like picture books with descriptions written about the different creatures that lived in the sea. After collecting a few more books he walked back to his room. Pietro was amazed at the paper that was made to withstand water. The ink never ran. He wondered how they made it.

For the rest of the day he taught himself Atlantean. It wasn’t too hard after all Pietro grew up wandering around Europe where every region he went to there were people who spoke a different language. He was already fluent in five different languages and he found the best way to teach himself was to start with picture books and children books then work his way up. He waited but Namor never came.

At dinner time he ate quickly again this time he had octopus in addition to lobster. Namor still didn’t show. For the next few days Pietro wandered around the castle. When he asked where Namor was he only got the same response that Namor was gone and would return soon. He taught himself how to speak Atlantean and read more books from some the famous undersea writers. He listened to the serving girls finally understanding what they were saying as they talked about him.

“I mean he is just so pale.”

“His hair is so unusual.”

“I wonder if humans all eat as much as he does.”

“Well he certainly is different.”

“I thought the king liked that other concubine of his? You know the one with tattoos?”

Pietro didn’t respond to them as they spoke. Instead he began to feel even more trapped and he wanted to go out to swim. Just to wander but he couldn’t. He had asked for an oxygen mask but the guards refused to give him one. Pietro wanted to fight them but he didn’t want to end up at their feet writhing in pain from his hated collar. He tried anything to occupy his time. To make the clock move faster.

On the day Namor finally came back to his castle Pietro was in the entertainment room. There he had found instruments of music that Atlanteans used. He also found an old piano that had been salvaged from the wreckage of a ship. It had been restored to its former glory and Pietro had taught himself how to play when he was in X-Factor with his old team all those years ago. Back when he and crystal weren’t divorced. Back when things were simpler. With a pang of sorrow he realized just how much he missed his family. How much he missed his daughter.

The whole day he did nothing but play piano. All the music he could remember even making up his own along the way. He refused to eat consumed by playing out his emotions on the ivory and black keys. His back to the entrance of the door and his white hair in his eyes as he closed them; only listening to the music that his fingers made as they danced along the keys.  He didn’t see the servants who gathered at the door to the room stand there for hours as he played. The guards listened as well enraptured by the music. They had never heard it played properly before and the sound rang out through the castle. Night fell as more Atlanteans gathered at the door to watch the speedster play until a small crowd had formed. Pietro was too deep in the music to even know that Namor had arrived.

*****

Namor had been busy fighting a battle with the X-Men. He had expected it to end much sooner than it did.

After the battle Magneto had attempted to waylay him and tell him that they needed to discuss something.

“I do not have time for conversation Erik. I have been too long away from my people.”

“I understand that Namor but I simply wanted to ask you if you had noticed any equipment go missing? We have some technology disappear from our labs.”

“It is not my concern that you and your people cannot take care of your own equipment. Now if you will excuse me I have matters to attend to in Atlantis.”

Magneto stood to the side to let Namor pass but as he went by Magneto said, “I know that you are keeping something from us. From me. I will find out what it is Namor.”

“I keep many things from you Erik. You are going to need to be more specific than that.”

He smirked at the Pietro’s father who only glared back at him. Then Namor left the old mutant to his thoughts and dove back into the ocean.

Now a few days after he had left home he finally returned. The halls were empty and he heard a sound coming from one the rooms. It echoed through the palace. He ignored it and met with Jian who greeted him on his return.

“Reports can wait until tomorrow unless there is something pressing?”

“No my emperor. It can wait.”

Jian followed Namor as he went to his room. He was bloody from battle and he wanted to dress his wounds and change into clean clothes. Yet he stopped by Pietro’s room first only to find the speedster was not there.

“Where?”

Jian understood the question and replied, “In the entertainment room my emperor. He has been there all day refusing to eat.”

Namor gritted teeth. If Pietro thought that starving himself was going to make Namor change his mind he was wrong. Namor didn’t bother to change and stormed off to the sound of music that got louder as he approached. He stopped dead in the hall to see the crowd of Atlanteans all crowded around the doorway.

Jian called out, “Make way for your king.”

This caused the Atlanteans to scatter as though a shark was swimming in their midst. They went around their king scurrying back to their tasks. Jian and Namor gave the two guards a hard look and they cast their eyes down. Namor went past them into the room but he heard Jian dismiss them as he took up guard. Namor’s eyes fell upon Pietro who was playing the most beautiful music he had heard in a long time. It was as haunting as a sirens song. He stood right behind the man and watched silently. The music filling his ears. He reached out and ran his fingers through Pietro’s white hair. Pietro hesitated a moment but continued to play. He didn’t turn around to face him but Namor saw the way the man’s shoulders hunched up in anger.

He kept petting Pietro’s hair  then trailed his fingers down the back of Pietro’s neck then the speedster moved away too fast and the collar shocked him into stopping just on the other side of the piano bench. The sharp sound of the end of an interrupted note rang through the air.

“Don’t touch me.”

Namor raised a brow when he took in the sight of Pietro in his Atlantean/Roman style clothing. He liked the bared thighs and legs. He knew just how handsome Pietro was, but it was never highlighted because he always wore clothes to hide himself. Now he looked like a prince of the olden days. Even the sandals he wore matched the outfit. He imagined himself pushing Pietro against the piano and raising the roman skirt to find him bare beneath.

He groaned a low sound in his throat and Pietro snapped at him, “Whatever you are thinking just stop.”

Namor narrowed his eyes and demanded, “Why have you not eaten all day?”

Pietro shrugged and said, “I’m not hungry.” His stomach growled just then as if the conversation about dinner was reminding him that Pietro was starving.

Namor raised his brow again. Pietro blushed and instead said, “I want new clothes. These are too revealing. I want to go home.”

Namor turned away and said over his shoulder, “You are wearing clothes befitting your station here in Atlantis and you are home. You will be dining with me now.”

He kept walking and sure enough Pietro followed. He knew that Pietro probably didn’t want to eat with him but he didn’t care. Pietro caught up to him and began to demand his freedom and clothing again but Namor ignored the whining as Pietro began to state reasons why Namor should do what he asked for. It seemed the speedster had been planning what to say to him for days as the list went on. They both sat down and servants began filling their glasses with wine. Pietro pushed his away and asked for water.

“No.” Namor pushed the wine back to Pietro and both men stared at each other. This was a game. A battle of wills and Namor would not lose. He knew that Pietro wanted him. The white haired young man had always had an infatuation with Namor since the first day they had met. Something was holding the speedster back from accepting Namor. The King of the Seas was going to break down this man’s defenses and get him to see the truth as Namor saw it. That they would be together. Even if Namor had to destroy every obstacle in his path he would claim Pietro as his own and the entire world could go to hell for all he cared. He was not going to be alone anymore. He wanted a warm body in his bed when he returned from battle. He wanted someone with a quick mind to keep him from boredom and he knew that he didn’t need to love Pietro to have that. Namor knew that to love someone was to fear the day they left you. He would keep Pietro safely tucked away and never have to fear another lover leaving him.

The tense silence was only broken after a few more long moments where Namor did not budge and Pietro finally swiped the glass and downed the drink in one gulp before slamming it down again so hard that it broke against the sturdy table top. Namor leaned back in his chair and the servants cleaned and began to place food in front of them both.

Pietro didn’t touch his food like a child he sat back and crossed his arms. Namor could hear the speedster’s stomach growl.

“Eat.”

“No.”

“Do not test me Pietro. I am your king and you will do my will.”

“You are not my king and I won’t eat until you agree to my terms.”

“A negotiation?”

“You could say that.”

“You know that I will not release you. So if you think starving yourself will bring that about you may as well abandon that train of thought and ask for something more attainable.”

“Fine I will eat but you have to let me get out of here. Out of the palace. I am going crazy in here. I want an oxygen mask and freedom to out into the ocean.”

Namor was silent a moment then he said, “Granted. Tomorrow you may go out and explore Atlantis. Your collar has Atlantean magic so you can swim without an oxygen mask.”

He saw that Pietro was surprised at that information and the fact that Namor had agreed. He didn’t tell Pietro that the condition of him going out was only if Namor was with him. He didn’t want to risk Pietro escaping from his guards.

Now Namor watched Pietro as he ate his food too fast and snapped his fingers to order more food for him. The servant girls whispered between each other and Namor heard their words but ignored them. He was a king and he didn’t need to respond to petty gossip. He knew that all of New Atlantis would have been talking about the new guest he had for days and would continue to do so. He ate from his plate and watched Pietro’s body movements. After a few minutes he came to a realization and he ordered everyone to get out and leave them alone in Atlantean.

*****

“You did not react to everyone leaving so suddenly.” Namor said as he continued to eat.

Pietro had taken the time to look him over and he saw evidence that Namor had been in a fight. Blood and scratches on his arms and neck. His clothes soiled with blood. Pietro wondered what had the X-Men been fighting and if his father had been with them. Namor continued his blue-gray eyes locked on Pietro.

“Yet you reacted to what those servants said about you.”

Pietro glanced at Namor and then shrugged nonchalantly, “I have learned Atlantean while I was waiting for you to come back after you kidnapped me and imprisoned me in your palace.”

“You…you learned Atlantean in only a few days time?”

Pietro could hear the impressed tone of Namor voice and secretly it thrilled him. But he kept his cool and replied.

“It’s not that hard. I already knew five languages and adding a sixth was easy.”

Namor gave him a pleased look. It made Pietro’s gut lurch. He knew why he fought so hard against Namor. The man was like a drug to him and he was like a drug addict. He knew that if he just took one more taste then he would be hooked again.

“Most surface dwellers I meet have no care to learn anything about Atlantean culture.”

“Yeah well I have a short attention span and if I don’t occupy my time then I start to go crazy. The harder part was reading the poems and novels by that crazy author.”

Namor laughed as he poured them both more wine from the bottle that the servants had left behind, “I know that one. He wrote about falling in love with a squid and how his life would be if he were a sea slug.”

Namor’s eyes lit up as they discussed some more author’s and books that Pietro had read and before Pietro knew it they had been talking for hours. Actual talking. He never had anyone take an interest in his reading hobby before and it seemed that Namor didn’t have anyone he cared to talk about his favorite authors before. Now a silence fell and they both stood.

Pietro then cleared his throat and said good night. He turned to leave. Namor reached out and pulled him back by the wrist holding on tight with one hand. Until their bodies were close enough.

Pietro could tell him no again. Could push him away but the last few hours of wine and companionship were like a balm on his soul. It had been so long since he had connected with someone.

Namor still had his battle wounds and Pietro found himself hoping that none of them were serious though they looked bad. But then Namor was made of tougher stuff than he. Pietro looked back into Namor’s face and the King he leaned in to kiss him. Pietro didn’t move though his mind screamed at him. Tell him that he shouldn’t do it that he would regret it.

But Namor caught himself and did not kiss Pietro; he pulled his head back but didn’t stop staring at him. His hand still clasped around Pietro’s wrist. Pietro remembered the last time they were this close a few days ago. How he had asked Namor if he would force him and it seemed as though Namor had remembered that too. Which was why the king had stopped.

Then in a moment of madness and going against his instincts Pietro grasped Namor’s vest and pulled him down to kiss him hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter yay! 
> 
> In the comics Pietro has been known to speed read and play piano which he learned in the original X-Factor run so i wanted to add that into my story. 
> 
> I am still working on the next chapter but I wont be updating anything for a couple of weeks. (Family vacation time) I will be away from my computer and I hate typing on my phone. Damn autocorrect. Hopefully when I get back I can update this with another chapter (or two) before moving on to my next story. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He could taste the wine on Pietro’s lips as they kissed. The old familiar feeling came back to him. They had done this so many times over the years but this time it seemed different…more meaningful. Maybe it was the wine that had gone to Namor’s head or something else but he didn’t want to think anymore he just wanted to feel. So even though Pietro started the kiss he was too dominant of a lover to let Pietro have the control. He kissed back slipping his tougue into Pietro’s mouth as the speedster clutched to his vest. Namor was still in pain from his earlier battle but he ignored that now. 

His blood began to heat with passion as he released Pietro’s wrist and grabbed him by the waist pulling their bodies even tighter until they were flush with one another. Pietro tried to release himself from the kiss gasping in air and turning his face to the side. Namor let him only because he spun the man around picking him up and setting him down on the large dining table. He shoved aside wine glases and empty dinner plates not caring if they broke as they fell to the ground the sound was jarring but he barely heard it his mind too consumed with thoughts of lust and desire.

 He wedged himself between the speedster’s thighs. Pietro was on his dining table in his home just waiting to be taken. It called up a primal instinct inside of him. Something that said ‘let everyone know who this creature belongs to and let no one dare to take him from you’.

Namor’s breath grew harsh as he pulled up Pietro’s skirt. He had greatly enjoyed the fact that he had Pietro wear these clothes. He had deliberately instructed his servant not to give him any underclothes.

He groaned low as he revealed inch after inch of strong pale thighs bunching up the skirt until it was around Pietro’s waist. He had already waited too long but he wanted to prove to Pietro that things could be good here. He finally reached Pietro’s cock; it was already hard and nestled within white hair. He loved that. How his lover was so unique. Then he did something that Pietro would have never expected… he got down on his knees.

*****

Pietro felt the humid undersea air hit his thighs as he scrambled to set himself in a good position on the table. Namor was moving fast. He had the hottest kiss that he had ever had with Namor in all the years they had been fucking. Now he braced himself for what Namor usually did which was to spit in his hand and get Pietro’s entrance wet enough for him so slip his cock into. However one moment he was looking at Namor’s muscled chest and the next he was looking at the top of Namor’s dark head of hair. The glossy black locks begged to be touched but Pietro was too in shock from the fact that Namor was going down on him.

He was going to… he fucking did it. Namor’s hot mouth wrapped around Pietro’s dick and the speedster was unprepared for the moist feeling of Namor’s wicked tongue working on him.

The King of Atlantis was sucking Pietro’s cock right there in his dining room where anybody could walk in and see. The heady rush of the scandal made Pietro made him gasp back his scream as his hands shot through Namor’s dark black hair. He held on tight as Namor bobbed up and down. Pietro’s cock slipping in and out of that wet hole. Pietro’s mind had gone blank and all he could do was feel. Feel the lust. Feel the pleasure. Feel the strong tongue that teased the most sensitive part of him. Feel his cock harden with every stroke.

Pietro began to speed talk, “pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease” He shouted for Namor to not stop in English then his passion got to be too much when Namor dipped low to lick his balls. Licking and sucking the King drove his concubine insane. Pietro begged Namor in all the languages he knew even Atlantean to not stop. It seemed for once the King was actually listening to him as he began to take Pietro in deeper into his mouth. When Pietro felt the back of Namor’s throat with his cock his eyes rolled up into the back of his head. He came and as he came he whimpered his strong thighs pressed Namor’s head as the King swallowed him down.

Namor’s pointed ears brushed Pietro’s inner thighs as he finished and began to pull back. Finally Pietro could release his death grip on Namor’s hair. He fell back onto the table his skirt still bunch around his waist and Pietro felt his body go limp. _Just when was the last time had he ever gotten a blow job this good?_ His face was on fire as he replayed what just happened. He covered his face with two hands and tried to slow his breathing.

“Did I embarrass you little one?”

Pietro peeked through his fingers as Namor got up from his knees. He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand and gave Pietro his signature shark like smile. His eyes gleamed with satisfaction at the fact that he had Pietro writhing beneath his mouth.

Pietro shook his head ‘no’ he was wound too tight from what just happened to trust his voice.

“Then why do you hide your face?”

Namor’s teasing silky voice made Pietro’s heart flutter; he slowly sat up, his shaking hands righting his clothes. Namor had never given Pietro anything like that before. He always took. Strong hands covered his own and took over the job of setting the skirt right.

Pietro noticed for maybe the first time in a long while just how well his hands fit into Namor’s hand.

_Was that why I kissed him? Am I really so easy? A little bit of attention and I turn into a willing slave for him?_

He pulled his hand away and stood. He didn’t know what to say to the man who had just given him oral sex in on his dining table and so he just began to walk away.

“Sleep well little Sailfish.” Namor called out in his arrogant voice. When Pietro turned his head back to look at him the King was leaning against the table and staring at his ass. It made Pietro blush again as he hurried away.

Out in the hallway he didn’t stop until he had rounded a corner then he pressed his back to the wall and let out a gust of air. His mind was confused, his emotions erratic. He squeezed his eyes shut to try and clam down but a voice made him snap them back open.

“Allow me to escort you to your rooms Concubine.”

He saw an older Atlantean male standing before him. He was bald but had some piercings in his pointed ears like a pirate. He wore Atlantean clothes and from the history books Pietro had read in the last few days he knew who this man was.

“No need Warlord Krang. I will find my own way.” As he was saying that Pietro pushed himself off the wall and began to walk.

“No trouble Quicksilver. After all we want to keep Namor happy. If something were to happen he may become upset.”

“Namor does not care for me. I am capable of taking care of myself.”

Krang chuckled, “Well the rumors are true. You do have a quick tongue it must be why Namor enjoys you so much.”

Pietro tried not to but he felt his face heating again and this stop from anger.

“You should do well to ignore gossip. Only small minded people care about what others have to say.”

“Sometimes listening to others is a good way to know what a person should do in their life.” Krang said as he stayed with Pietro step by step never letting the speedster fall behind or move ahead.

Pietro felt as though there was a meaning behind that and so he stopped and faced the old general, “If you have something to say then I suggest you just say it.”

Krang smiled at him but Pietro didn’t like it. It wasn’t like Namor’s smile, it felt cold. He straightened his back and stared Krang down.

After a few seconds of silence that felt like hours to Pietro Krang finally stopped his smile and said, “I am serious about keeping the King happy. A happy King means a happy kingdom. However just because you have a place in his bed do not think you have a place with Atlantis. This should be easy for you after all were you not a royal concubine before?”

Pietro seethed with anger and he gritted his teeth but he managed to get out his reply, “No. I was never a royal anything before.”

“Oh how silly of me. I forgot. You were more like a stud. Used to give the royal Inhuman princess a child. An experiment to see if the dying Inhuman race could breed with mutants.”

Pietro wanted to punch the blue-skinned man but he clenched his fists and instead said, “No. Crystal and I were husband and wife. We loved each other not that it is any of your business.”

Krang chuckled again, “Oh but it is. You see you should just do what you were trained to do by the Inhumans. Keep the royal happy by making yourself available to their every whim. Do not interfere yourself with affairs of the state.”

“I was accepted into the Inhuman family. I was not just some… toy to be used.”

“Yes but never really accepted. Never really given any attention. As soon as the princess grew bored with you she threw you away just like a toy. I only mean to advise you Quicksilver. You do what you do best which is play the concubine and keep Namor entertained long enough for him to find his true Consort. His true mate and the one who will rule by his side as an equal.”

Pietro moved until he grabbed Krang by the shirt he wore and tried to shove him against the wall but he moved too fast and the collar shocked him. He fell to his knees as his body shook with pain.

Krang straightened his clothing and said, “I’m glad we had this talk Quicksilver. I hope now you understand that your place is exactly as you are… on your knees.”

Pietro tried to grab the Atlantean again but he had stepped out of Pietro’s reach and walked away. The humiliation of the words burned into Pietro’s brain just as the collar’s pain burned throughout his body. After a moment he was finally able to move again he got up slowly from the floor with one hand against the wall.

“Are you lost?”

Pietro looked up to see an Atlantean woman who held a spear looking at him with suspicion in her eyes. Her dark hair was long but braided and she wore warrior’s clothing. She like all the other Atlanteans had blue skin and her pointed ears twitched as she watched him and waited for his answer.

“No.”

Pietro began to slowly walk but he was followed by the warrior.

“Just leave me alone.”

“I am under orders from Namor to make sure you have made it safely to your quarters. Since you have not yet reached it I thought that maybe you were lost.”

Pietro sighed and just kept moving forward, he brushed his hair out of his eyes and informed her, “I do not get lost. My mind allows me to know where I have been with stunning detail to best plot a running course who must know your surroundings and where you have been.”

The warrior didn’t reply. They walked in silence then before they reached his room she said, “If anyone has bothered you. Or you feel unsafe you may call upon me. My name is Andromeda.”

“Thank you but I can take care of myself.”

“Perhaps you can in your world but here the rules are different. Krang was walking away from your direction when I came upon you. I saw him leave but if he has said anything to you that you didn’t like you may tell me and I will relay that message to the King.”

Pietro didn’t want Namor to know. Then he would demand to know what Krang said and it was humiliating enough to hear it the first time he didn’t want it repeated because then maybe it would be true. _Maybe Krang was right._

“It was nothing. Thanks for bringing me back… you can go now.”

“It is my turn for guard duty.” Andromeda took her place by Pietro’s door and Pietro only sighed.

“Well then… good night.”

He closed the door and for the rest of the night he thought of Krang’s words. He tried to convince himself that it was just words but he couldn’t get it out of his head. He stared out at the nighttime sea and finally made a decision. He would play the slave, the willing concubine only long enough for Namor to trust him and take the collar off.

Then he would be gone.

*****

Namor had just finished breakfast and Pietro hadn’t shown yet. He had listened to the reports from his council and dismissed them. Andromeda had wanted to tell Namor about Krang but was worried he would see her suspicions as nothing. Since it seemed that Pietro was fine she decided to wait until she had more solid evidence against the Warlord. Now she had just left her King and was going back to her Trident Team to give them their orders for the day. She saw Krang go into one of the lower levels of the library and swam in after him.

It took her a moment but she finally spotted him pulled out some old scrolls and reading them. She swam up to him and demanded, “What did you say to the speedster last night?”

Krang peered over his scroll and only replied, “We were just having a chat. I was making sure he was settled in.”

Andromeda knew he wasn’t telling the truth but she couldn’t protect Pietro without looking like she was deliberately making Krang look bad. Dear Neptune how she hated court politics. Give her a spear and an enemy to fight any day rather than all the gossip and secrets.

“Just make sure it was only a chat. Namor would not be pleased if you upset his concubine.”

Krang chuckled as he took down two more scrolls.

“We wouldn’t want Namor to be upset now would we? If you will excuse me I do have important business to do.”

Krang swam off with his scrolls and Andromeda let out a gust of water. Neptune how she hated politics.

*****

Pietro swam in the open ocean and he reviled in the fact that he did not have to deal with guards or walls today. He kicked his feet and took in the view of the undersea landscape. He ignored the man swimming above him. He wasn’t happy when he found that that he had traded guards for Namor, but the King wouldn’t let him out to roam the sea by himself. _Probably thinks that I am going to swim back to the surface._

Pietro tried to push the limits of his collar but he knew he couldn’t move at the speed he wanted to and it was killing him. Now he used the collars other feature to breath underwater. He came across a giant coral reef where he found schools of fish swimming around it. He stopped and then went down to explore.

*****

Namor watched the white haired man as he swam below him. He stayed above for a reason that many surface dwellers didn’t think about. Most times a threat from an undersea creature didn’t come to face you head on but rather from above. Now Pietro dived down to see the coral and Namor followed. After last night he had wandered his castle for while before finally retiring to his room but he still couldn’t sleep and when he did he dreamed of that damned bird yet again.

Now watching Pietro inspect a school of angel fish as they swam past he came up next to the man and wrapped his arms around him. Pietro stiffened in his hold and so Namor released him. He wanted to force the passion to the surface but he was old enough to know that sometimes the hunter had to be patient. Instead he said, “Look over here there are some clown fish hiding.”

Pietro looked and saw the orange and white fish peeking out of an anemone before ducking back inside. He smiled and said, “I never knew just how amazing this place is.”

For the next few hours they explored the reef together Namor pointing out his favorite fish and explaining their names. Pietro seemed to soak in all the information and Namor liked that he was the focus of Pietro attention.

“The fish are almost like birds.” Pietro said and Namor was confused for once.

Pietro went on to say, “They move in groups like a flock they all have their own little nests in the reef and even made sounds like birds, moving their fins to and little clicks to talk to one another.”

“Yes I suppose they are in that way like birds. Here look an octopus has hidden here once not too long ago, do you see how the coral was disrupted?”

Pietro leaned in to look and smiled, “Luna would love this. She has always loved the ocean. Maybe one day I can bring her to this reef.”

This made Namor’s good mood turn sour and he said, “There will be no need for that since she will not be allowed into Atlantis.”

Pietro snapped his head up and said, “So you want to keep me a prisoner here and never let anyone visit me. Not even my own family? My daughter and my sisters?”

Namor could hear the anger in the young man’s voice and said, “I am all the family you need. Do not fear I will provide for you.”

“That is not what I want! You just don’t care about me unless it does something for you. I don’t-”

Namor rushed to the Pietro and grabbed him pulling him tight to his body and placed his hand over the speedster’s mouth. Pietro struggled but then Namor whispered in his ear.

“Be still.”

Pietro was about to struggle more but then a shadow passed overhead and he went still then Namor slowly pulled him into a part of the reef that would shelter them. It was tall enough that Namor could duck under and he pulled Pietro with him. In silence the two men watched the great white shark as it circled the reef then another one appeared and another. The fish were frantic as they swam in every direction to avoid the danger. Some didn’t make it as they were snapped up by the sharks.

Namor watched Pietro’s face and saw that he was not terrified but fascinated by the creatures. He knew that this had only delayed their argument but he was sure he would get Pietro to see things his way soon enough. Another shark appeared in the distance and he turned Pietro to see it. Its body ghosted over the water a silent deadly killing machine. It grew larger as it came to them and then turned to slowly swim over the reef and Namor reached out is hand to touch the underbelly of the shark.

He loved these creatures and always fought to protect them against those who would hunt them into extinction. Pietro was now pressed tight to his side and he felt the water move as Pietro let out his breath after the shark had moved on.

“I thought it would come here. Would you have fought it?”

“Not if I thought I could get away. These creatures are only looking to live their lives and don’t need me disrupting them from their natural feeding cycles. Come I wish to show you something a little less deadly.

This time Pietro curiosity compelled him to listen and he followed.

Namor swam until he reached a spot where he knew the dolphins like to play and sure enough there was a pod of dolphins swimming about. He saw Pietro stop as he stared at the creatures. The dolphins saw him and like puppies they all charged towards him and surrounded him wanting to be petted. Namor laughed as one of his favorites pushed another out of the way and Namor rewarded him with a long glide of his hand over the dolphins back. They made clicking doises and Namor swam with them. He glanced back at Pietro and saw that one of them had stayed with him and was now being petted by pale hands that touched gently. Pietro’s smile was huge and Namor had never really seen him smile like that before and he was thrilled that he was the one who had done that.

They played for a while and then one by one the dolphins left until Namor’s favorite was left.

“This one likes you the most.” Pietro watched it circle them.

“Yes, when it was a pup I saved it from a net that had been left on the ocean floor.”

“What do you call him?”

“Her. I have never named her. What is the need? They know who they are and don’t need names to distinguish themselves,”

Pietro touched the dolphins’ head and she closed her eyes and made a clicking noise at him.

Namor chuckled and Pietro asked what she said.

“She is saying to go on. They don’t have speech like you and I do so it’s simpler. But she wants you to pet her.”

Pietro smiled again he could remember the last time he had been this carefree and he pet the dolphin but then after a time she too swam off to search for fish to eat.

*****

Back in Atlantis after dinner Pietro went back to his room. He didn’t know how to feel. He wanted to kiss Namor again but instead he fled when dinner was over and didn’t give the King a chance for another encounter. Earlier they had a whole day together without any sex whatsoever and it wasn’t how things worked between them. It was new and exciting. Seeing Namor’s smile and they way he had petted the shark like it was a dolphin made him grin. But then talking about Pietro’s family had made Namor angry and Pietro didn’t know what to do. How could he try to play Namor along when he was close to losing himself again?

He couldn’t leave everyone he loved just to hide away underwater for the rest of his life. Yet he had never felt so alive unless he was with Namor. He heard a door open and glanced around but realized it wasn’t his room door. The only other door went to the bathroom and he went up to it but didn’t open it. He heard the sound of the shower being used. He realized that the door on the other side wasn’t to some locked closet of instead to Namor’s room. He stared at the door trying to decide what to do. Should he go in and maybe try? Try to make things work? Or stay here and try to find another way to go home. He knew all he had to do to really get out of here was to find the communication room and call someone like his sister or Steve or even god forbid his father. His father was the closest to Atlantis but Pietro learned long ago never to trust that man. He still didn’t want Wanda to know about Namor. He didn’t know how his Avenger friends would react either.

He sat on his bed but the thought of Namor taking a sshower now filled his mind of water running down the Kings chest and to other… areas. Pietro felt himself grow aroused at the thought. Then the sound of water stopped and he heard Namor return to his room.

He waited for a long while but Namor didn’t enter his room.

Pietro had gotten Namor’s full attention today and it made him want more. He went into the empty bathroom and saw that Namor’s door wasn’t fully closed. _Maybe he had left it open on purpose?_

Pietro opened the door and silently slipped into Namor’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but I am writing one more chapter for King's Slave and then I will be working on my next two stories.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pietro watched as the Namor tossed in his sleep. His brows furrowed as though he was experiencing something in his dream that caused him to worry. Then Pietro moved until he was sitting on the edge of the bed just by Namor’s winged ankles. He sat and watched as Namor slept on undisturbed by Pietro’s entrance. Namor’s gills worked though they were in a dry room so it was unable to filter any water, but it seemed as though Namor couldn’t get enough air in his body. He began to murmur under his breath in Atlantean and Pietro strained his ears to understand what was being said but all he could make out was ‘fire’.

He watched as the restless sleeper continued sometimes seeming to stop only to start again. Then Namor shot up in his bed, eyes bleary, Namor stared at Pietro who had not moved from his place and he tilted his head in a cat like way and asked in a voice rough from sleep, ‘Are… are you here? Or is this another dream?”

Pietro could say it was a dream and go back to his room but instead he moved until he was closer and said in a quiet voice so that he did not startle the sleep talking Atlantean, “I am here. Sleep Namor.”

Namor shook his head ‘no’ much like a child would. Pietro was concerned and then Namor said, “How can I sleep? When that damned bird continues to light my mind on fire?”

Pietro then understood that Namor was having bad dream of the Phoenix and he moved closer saying again, “All is well Namor now sleep.”

This time Namor lay down but not on his pillow. He wrapped his arms around Pietro’s waist and since Pietro was still sitting up Namor lay his head down on his thighs he head butting into Pietro’s stomach. He blushed at the memory of what Namor did the last time but he didn’t move away. Not that he could have if he wanted to since Namor’s arms tightened around him. Pietro began to run his fingers though Namor’s dark hair and Namor’s back began to relax once again as he let the motion sooth him.

After a while of quiet Namor broke the silence by saying, “Susan Storm is like the sun so bright and beautiful.”

Pietro gritted his teeth he didn’t want to hear about perfect Susan or anyone else. He wanted Namor to focus only on him but he said nothing as he continued to brush back the thick dark hair away from Namor’s pointed ears. He noticed that he said Storm and not Richards which was Susan’s married name.

“I did not only love Susan. There were others as well besides Susan there was Marrina. She was happiness… I had never felt such joy unless I was with her. We played in the sea so merry before she died and left me alone.”

Pietro had not known about her maybe she was before his time.

“Before her… years so far back now that I cannot remember her face. The lady Dorma.”

Pietro remembered her picture from all those years ago. God how young he had been when he and Namor had first been together. Now years later and they were back in bed together but so much had changed.

“Some days I fear I will wake and not even remember her name. Dorma. She was so stunning, so brave… I miss her. I grieved for her yet I still miss her laugh. We live so long but the price of that long life is living without the ones you love. Watching them die or abandon you to your loneliness.”

Pietro knew that feeling. He knew what it was like to be abandoned by loved ones. By Wanda. After M-Day he was so lost. His adopted parents dead in a fire when he was still a boy. Of his birth mother he only had one fleeting memory of her. She kissed his head and told him to watch over his sister, to be good. Then she was gone. How old was he? Two years old? Three?

He felt tears threaten to fall as he continued to smooth ink black hair over pointed ears.

Namor’s eyes were open but they saw nothing trapped in the memory of the past and Pietro heard Namor’s voice crack as he spoke the next words.

“You are here now. You will not leave me. I have made it so that you are safe and always here.”

Pietro could only respond with the truth.

“Yes.”

“You will love me. Never abandon me.”

Pietro bit his lip. How could he promise that? Namor needed him, but he couldn’t do it.

“You need to sleep.”

Namor’s arms tightened further and Pietro hoped that Namor remembered that he was only mortal and could break.

Namor’s voice sounded so lost like a child seeking reassurance, “You will never leave me alone. My sailfish. You make my heart feel something that I thought had died so long ago.”

Pietro held his breath and wondered if Namor was going to say that he loved him. Pietro wondered what his own reaction would be if Namor finally admitted it after all these years. Pietro had lusted after this man for years but long ago he had felt the beginnings of love. How he tried to bury those emotions.

Pietro waited but no more words came and Pietro scolded himself for daring to hope again. Rather than let the silence consume them Pietro began to sing an old Roma lullaby that he heard when he was young. He didn’t know if it was from Magda his birth mother or from Marya his adopted one. He just remembered that it used to sooth him when he had nightmares and he had sung it to Luna when she was a baby.

His voice was strong as he sang a song about a red king and a witch. It was an old gypsy story to many people but to Pietro it was a part of his childhood. Back when he and Wanda still had a family. He sang it in his native tongue and when he had finished Namor was still and silent. Pietro had thought him asleep at last so he tried to wiggle free. But then Namor’s head snapped up and in an instant Pietro was flat on the bed beneath Namor. The King peered down at him less awake than earlier caught between dreams and reality.

Pietro swallowed and wondered if Namor was going to kiss him. To use his body again. How Pietro wanted that. How he hated himself for wanting it. But this time Namor only dragged the speedster closer to him and threw his leg over Pietro’s. Namor spooned him completely and Pietro was trapped under Namor’s cool flesh. He felt a tug of his collar but no pain. Namor had wrapped his hand around Pietro’s collar as if to hold him there. His knuckles were white from how tightly he was holding on. As if he was afraid that if he didn’t then Pietro would be gone again. Pietro stared up at a glittering jeweled ceiling and fought within himself.

*****

Then next morning Namor watched as Pietro slept. The pale haired man had come to him during one of his nightmares. Had held him and sung to him. Namor had sirens in his kingdom who could sing sailors to their death but Pietro low voiced lullaby had entranced him. He had taken the comfort that Pietro had freely given him. When Pietro had tried to leave he was afraid that the Phoenix would return for him in his sleep so he had panicked and held Pietro here.

Now he traced the unusual rounded ears of his concubine. It was always strange how humans didn’t have pointed ears. When Pietro awoke Namor had to look away. Those cerulean blue eyes were captivating and he knew that if he stayed here then he would give into those base urges that commanded him to take the white haired young Avenger into his embrace and make sure his body knew to whom it belonged. Right now Namor was too raw. His emotions clouded his mind and he needed space. He felt Pietro’s eyes on him as he got out of the bed and pulled on his clothes. He shoved his crown onto his head for today he had a meeting with his council. He walked to the door but stopped to glance back. Pietro was now lying on the bed upraised upon his elbows. He watched Namor with an expression that made Namor feel like he had revealed something important to Pietro. He wondered what he said last night. Sometimes he spoke in his sleep without meaning to. Namor turned his back and left.

******

Pietro flopped back onto Namor’s bed with a sigh. Last night … was nothing he had ever experienced before with another person. There was no sex yet it felt so intimate. He was tired of this; he wished he could speak to Wanda she always knew how to handle emotions better than he did. He shot up in bed. He could. He could reach out to her and maybe this could help mend the fight they had. He rushed to his room hissing when the collar gave him a slight shock. He stared in dismay at the only clothing items that he had available all variations of that roman skirt and top. He rushed back into Namor’s room uncaring that collar shocked him again but with more power this time. He tore open Namor’s closet and stared at the line of green Speedos that were hung neatly hung there.

“Just how many Speedos does he freaking need?” Pietro muttered as he went in the closet to look for another outfit to wear. He didn’t worry about the size even though Namor was bigger than him because all of the material was made of some sort of undersea fabric that looked small but stretched to fit the wearer so that it was skintight. He found an outfit that was black with some blue on it and pulled it on he was just happy it had pants and long sleeves. Feeling covered for the first time in a long time he sighed with relief and then left Namor’s room.

He saw the guards who were supposed to be watching him distracted by a game they were playing between each other that involved holding a knife by the sharp end on the tip of their fingers and trying to balance it. He quietly slipped away before they could notice that the door had opened.

He tried to remember from the scrolls he had read anything about Atlantean architecture and recalled that they kept their communications room somewhere on the second level. Everywhere he went the servants didn’t stop him instead they smiled at him and gave him a low bow until he had passed he didn’t know just what that meant but he didn’t let that stop him as he came to the communication room and found only two Atlanteans sitting in the chairs. This was an underwater room but Pietro could breathe just fine with the collar. He paused not knowing if he should knock them out or try to reason with them. He took a gamble and cleared his throat.

“Ahem. I uh... I need to make a phone call.”

The two Atlanteans looked up at him and then at each other. They didn’t look like warriors the best way for Pietro to describe them was as geeks. Thin and reedy and very attached to their electronics.

The first one whispered to the other in Atlantean unaware that Pietro could understand every word, “Is... is he allowed to use the communicator?”

“How should I know? Do you think King Namor actually comes in here and tells me to let his bed partner use the phone?”

“Well maybe we shouldn’t let him just to be safe.”

“Yeah.”

The first one turned back and said to him in English, “I’m sorry but only authorized access is allowed here.”

Pietro raised one eyebrow and said in his most arrogant tone, “What makes you think that I am not authorized? Very well I will be sure to tell the King just how you refused to aid me.”

With that he moved as if to turn away but the second one called out, “NO! Umm that won’t be necessary. Here you can use this one just let me know where to make the call.”

Pietro hide his smile his gamble had paid off and now he would get to talk to Wanda.

*****

Abira was actually quite shocked and she didn’t shock easily. When Namor entered the royal council usually he was impatient and getting him to do these things was like teaching a shark to roll over. But for the last couple of days Namor had actually seemed… happy. That was the only word Abira could describe it as. He was less likely to explode and when a servant boy had accidently spilled his food earlier during breakfast Namor hadn’t shouted instead merely excused the boy and went on with the morning reports. Although he did seem a bit preoccupied as though he mind was somewhere else.

The whole of Atlantis was buzzing about with gossip of course. As the Royal Logomancer she had the most contact with the public and had heard most of the rumors; it was the Namor’s concubine who made the King so happy. He must have magic abilities to ensnare Namor. That or he was really good in bed someone else had snickered.

She didn’t like to listen to gossip but she couldn’t deny the fact that Namor was different. The other council members took full advantage of Namor’s good mood to final come to decisions about subjects they had been arguing about for months. Abira looked over and saw Andromeda watching Krang who was speaking quietly with another council member. She didn’t know what was going on but she could feel an undercurrent of tension. Jain had just finished talking about the drug Hook and how they were still trying to track down who was distributing it, and now Andromeda rose to speak her turn.

“As I have informed you this morning my Emperor the Trident team has had a few skirmishes with some of Attuma’s rebel forces. I am here to formally request of you and the council to gather a team and go out to stop them. They have been harming the outlying farms and villages that are on the edge of our kingdom just before the open ocean.”

Namor’s blue-gray eyes glittered with repressed rage for he hated to know that some of his people were being harmed, “You have my permission to go and the council will not stand in your way. General Krang will assist you.”

Andromeda’s lips grew thing and she said “With all due respect sir but I feel that we do not need Krang to leave the city it would be unwise to leave you undefended.”

“I understand your concern but here we can defend ourselves while my citizens who live outside of Atlantis cannot launch a full scale defense if Attuma chooses to focus on them. They need the protection more than we do. You both have your orders now go.”

Krang stood and gave Namor the Atlantean salute which was to cross one arm across your body with the right hand in a fist over your heart, and he said, “It would be my honor to serve you my Emperor.”

Abira watched as Andromeda let out a grunt of frustration before bowing as well and leaving the room before Krang did. Jain caught her eye and merely shook his head. She would find out what was happening later.

Namor spoke again to his council, “Have any of our scouts actually seen Attuma?”

Abira didn’t listen to the response as her mind turned away from the rest of the council meeting to wonder just what was going on in the underbelly of Atlantis.

*****

Pietro’s heart leapt into his throat when Wanda’s voice came over the call. He didn’t want to let her see him with the collar on and wearing Namor’s clothes so he had refused a video call when the Atlanteans had offered it to him.

“Hello?”

“Wanda. Sister how are you?”

“Pietro.”

“Yes.”

A moment of silence while Pietro wondered why she wasn’t replying.

“Sorry. I’m doing fine just about to go on a mission and I can’t really talk. Was there something you wanted?”

Pietro was a bit shocked. She hadn’t even asked how he was. He knew that she was trying her hardest to overcome her past but he had so wanted to help her. She had told him that most of this that M-Day was his fault for manipulating her. He had thought those were just angry words but now with her coldness he wondered just how much had been true.

“Um yes well I just wanted to talk. I… I feel like I may need some help.”

“Are you in danger?”

_Only of losing my sanity to a sexy undersea king who wants to take care of me but doesn’t want to ever let me see the surface world again._

“No. I really just wanted to maybe talk-”

“Pietro I told you that I don’t really want to talk about us right now. I just need some time. To figure myself out without having your problems become my own. I’m under a lot of pressure to make my second chance at this go right. I’m really sorry but I thought we talked about this.”

“No I understand Wanda. But if you ever wanted to just talk just know that I am always here for you.”

“Yes Pietro now if that is all please I need to go. The team needs me.”

“Oh ok Wanda good bye-”

Wanda was already gone and Pietro pressed the end button on the screen. He glanced at the Atlanteans who quickly glanced away as if they weren’t listening to every detail.

He knew that it was too soon to speak to her again but old habits die hard and whenever he felt bad he would reach out for his sister’s hand. He could call Lorna but he just didn’t have the heart to do so. Instead he left and wandered around the castle. Coming to the end of a hallway the guards who were supposed to be watching him rounded the corner frantically. They stopped when they saw him and they both sighed in relief. Pietro rolled his eyes but didn’t stop as they caught up to him and began to guard him as though they were with him the entire time.

He went back to the library and pulled down more books to read in a small corner with a low warm light but he found himself reading the same line over and over just replaying the phone call in his mind.

*****

Namor was finally glad to be finished with the meeting now he sought out Pietro whom he found in the library looking over books that contained photos of undersea caverns and wonders. He saw that Pietro was wearing one of his outfits and it didn’t displease him, the darker colors made his pale skin and white hair stand out. Among the blue skinned Atlanteans who used their skin tone to blend in with the water he was a shining beacon. He dismissed then guards and then told Pietro that they were going out.

This time when they went out of the palace it was around the afternoon time and not early morning like the last time where there were barely anyone outside. Now Atlanteans were going about their business trading and bargaining for items they needed. They didn’t really have money in Atlantis what would be the point of having something you couldn’t eat or use to kill with for food. So they had a system of trades so that each citizen got what they needed and for other items they had pearls which counted as money since it was always a prize to find a prefect pearl. Underwater, survival was what matters most of all. Survival of his people, of Atlantis, and of the young minnows (a term they used for small children) who swarmed up to meet him. The young children swam around them much like the dolphins did. They loved the King who protected them just like most of the citizens who smiled and waved at him. He noticed how they looked curiously at Pietro who hung back unsure of what to do as a young girl swam up to Namor and said in a proud voice, ‘My king my king! I can now swim faster than my brother!”

“You cannot!” said a surly young boy.

Namor smiled at them, as King he was a father figure to all of his citizens young and old. The royal family was blessed by the sea god Neptune himself and so he always took his responsibilities seriously but there were times where it was good to let your citizens see you as one of them.

“That certainly deserves a reward then little minnow. Here.”

From his pocket he produced a small bag of sweets which he handed to the girl.

“Now if you wish to keep these to yourself you best swim fast.”

The young girl smiled and then frowned when she understood his meaning and took off swimming as fast as her small feet could kick. The other children all took off after her in a mad chase.

Namor glanced back at Pietro; it wasn’t like he cared about what the speedster thought of him he told himself. Pietro had a small smile as he watched the group of young ones swarm the girl who couldn’t swim fast enough and the bag of sweets was captured. But rather than let the girl go without any sweets the children all split the contents of the bag equally.

Namor turned away that smile made his gut churn with want. He wasn’t used to holding back on his desires but he strove to wait until Pietro accepted him back into his bed. He swam on and Pietro followed. Namor led him away from Atlantis and to a system of underwater caves and caverns. He trailed behind as Pietro explored the glowing fungi that clung to the walls and cast an eerie light. Namor had come to realize that he liked showing off his kingdom to Pietro whose quick mind absorbed all the information that Namor told him.

Namor let him go ahead and investigate the creatures that lived there and the formations of the rocks. He didn’t want to crowd the man and Namor himself was on unsure footing. Where Pietro a woman he would be crooning sweet words at him all day. However any complement he had tried to give would make Pietro glower at him. He knew that lovers liked gifts however if he asked Pietro what he wanted he knew that it would be to have the collar removed and to be allowed to return to the surface. Namor tried to think of another way to persuade Pietro to be happy and content in his role.

*****

Yet Pietro wasn’t one for sitting still and he swam deeper into the caves and Namor followed. Then the caves opened up into a vast sub terrain cavern that had a light shining from above. Pietro followed it until his head broke free of the water. He stared in amazement at the hidden wonder.

The cavern was huge and it was like an air pocket. The water he had come out of was like a small lake that lapped at the shores of the sand and the whole cave was rounded. Above him there was more of the glowing fungi so that it bathed the secret cave in a glowing light. The rock formation were beautiful and otherworldly. When Pietro stood on the sand only then could he comprehend just how large the cave was. He felt like an ant so small in this alien place. Water trickled from small cracks and it made a pleasant sound as it hit the water.

He felt Namor stand behind him. Pietro turned and craned his head upwards towards Namor’s face. The king was breathing heavily and there was the old familiar glint in his eyes. Pietro began to feel like he was in a dream. Here was a man who was strong, who wanted every part of him, who was just as lost and alone as he was. Pietro wanted this now more than ever. Yet how could he submit to Namor? To throw away his freedom?

*****

Namor was so close to the boiling point. All day watching Pietro steal glances at him from under his lashes or out of the corner of his eye. Every time Namor turned around he caught the man turning away from staring at him. Now in this secret place beneath the ocean there was only the two of them. He watched as Pietro’s pink tongue moistened his lips as if to prepare for a kiss. Namor stiffened at the thought and he took a step forward but Pietro did not move away. Instead Namor watched as light blue eyes dilated with lust and Pietro’s breaths became quicker. Now Namor was so close that he had to tilt his head down to look at Pietro and the hunger he saw there matched his own.

He didn’t want to scare away his catch so he took it slow. Weather it was the setting, this mystical private paradise, or the bonding they had done over the last few days but when Namor’s lips touched Pietro’s an electric shock went through him. He groaned deep and long and his hands couldn’t help but grip Pietro’s hips and move them closer together. Until they were plastered against each other. Pietro kissed him back their lips locked as they rocked against each other. Pietro stood on the shore and Namor was still in the lake. So Namor began to drag him back into the water. Until he finally picked up Pietro and walked him over to the shallow end by the cave wall. The rocks were smooth from years of erosion and so when he pushed Pietro against one it didn’t hurt his back. Not that Pietro would have stopped if it did; the speedster was too far gone as they continued their kiss.

Then Namor began to strip off his clothes every time he had to release Pietro to do so he went right back to his lips again. He could taste the need that Pietro seemed to have and then he began to strip his lover. With every inch of skin revealed Namor grew harder. His cock was already prepared for what was to come, pre cum leaking at the tip.

He stopped for a moment and in a husky voice stated, “You are… beautiful.” His hands couldn’t stop moving over Pietro. He touched the defined chest and moved his hand lower over his stomach. His eyes he kept on Pietro’s who had glanced away when Namor complimented him. Namor came to the realization that Pietro must not have had many compliments in his life. Namor knew that feeling well. He had longed for approval from his grandfather but never got it. His mother had hugged him rarely and he realized just how starved for real affection he was. Was that why when Pietro looked at him he felt like Namor was something that the Avenger needed. Something that he couldn’t live without.

He wrapped his hand around Pietro’s dick under the water and began to move it up and down causing Pietro to gasp and arch his back. Then with his other hand he reached around and began to massage Pietro’s entrance. He buried his face into Pietro’s pale white hair wet from their swim and found his earlobe and bit it gently. The combined pleasure had Pietro’s fingers digging into Namor’s back.

Namor spoke now in Atlantean urging the speedster to come. In between kisses he whispered in Pietro’s ear and told him how he loved it when Pietro reached his climax. How sexy he found it. Pietro’s cheeks were a rose color now from the intimate way Namor spoke.

“Please Namor…” Pietro said in Atlantean slipping into Namor’s native tongue. His body rocking in time to Namor’s touch.

“What is it little one? Do you want to come? To relieve yourself of this pressure within you?” a small twist of his wrist wrung out another dry from Quicksilver.

“GOD! Yes! Please!” Pietro begged unable to handle it.

Namor chuckled and said, “Perhaps I should make you beg for more I so do enjoy it. I love seeing you as this needy wanting creature. Something only I can tame.”

“This creature is not tamed and has teeth. I will bite you if you think to tease me Namor.”

Namor’s grin grew and he asked, “Do I have your permission then Pietro?”

“Yes.”

Without further warning Namor sank his fingers deep into Pietro preparing him for their joining. It had been years and years since they had last done this. Namor hissed at Pietro’s tightness and worked him as he continued to jack him off with his other hand. Pietro put his hands on namor’s broad shoulders and hoisted himself up so that he could wrap his legs around Namor’s waist.

Their waists just below the water and Pietro pressed against the rocky wall Namor lined up his cock with Pietro’s hole and then pressed inward inch by inch. He grunted and Pietro began to claw at his back leaving deep long nail marks. Pietro began to curse in Atlantean. Namor loved it when he heard Pietro speak his tongue and he didn’t relieve the pressue until he was fully sheathed within the speedster’s body. He then began to move, his thighs taught as he held up Pietro and fucked him. He took his time, thrusting with his hips while he closed his eyes to increase the sense of pleasure.

In and out namor moved with each stroke he moved his hand in time with his thrusts and Pietro began to yell the instant that Namor hit that sensitive spot deep with in him. Namor loved this. He loved hearing pietro’s reactions to him. How he could lose himself in his passion and how he screamed namor’s name into the empty caveren so that it echoed. Namor loved the feeling of having this pale haired mutant in his arms, marking his back with his lust. Namor loved… Pietro.

The thought crossed his mind like a ship carreaning into an unseen rock. He kept going pounding into flesh as the waters around them churned with ttheir movements but the idea of loving Pietro was now stuck on his mind like a loop. Over and over he realized that it was always there, unacknowledged in the back of his mind. Namor tried to talk himself out of it as pietro reached up and licked his pointed ears. He shuddered and then with a final stroke he felt Pietro come undone in his hand just as he reached his climax. Now Namor yelled out as he drove ever deeper with his cock not wanting to release himself from this joining. Then a moment later Pietro slumped down, tired from the sex. Namor finally opened his eyes and stared down at the young man in his arms who was curled into his chest. Tucked in against his collar bone Pietro’s eyes fluttered shut as his breathing evened out.

Namor finally pulled out not worrying about the mess since the water was already washing them clean. He walked through the water onto the sand and he lay down on his back with a sleeping Pietro on his chest. The sand grated against the bloody marks that Pietro left on his back but he didn’t care about that pain. He had just realized that without meaning too he had fallen for this fast moving, emotional wreck of a man. Namor felt a sick fear in his chest, and he clutched Pietro tighter to him. Every time he had loved someone it never ended well. He didn’t know if he could bear it another time.

*****

When Pietro woke up a short time later he saw that Namor was watching him. He gave him a grin.

“Well. That was…a bit quick. I guess it’s been a while huh?”

Namor didn’t smile.

Pietro felt his grin slip off of his face and he closed himself off again. Then he got up and walked away from Namor who tracked his every move. He went back and searched for his clothes which he found floating in the water. He grabbed Namor’s as well and tossed it to him. Namor let the wet clothes hit his chest as he stared at Pietro as if he had never seen him before.

Pietro struggles with the wet clothes and then Namor told him, “You were… magnificent.”

“Whatever.”

Pietro liked it that Namor complimented him but he could feel that Namor wanted to say something else but settled for that. He didn’t want to show how much he liked the attention. He got dressed and looked around to find that Namor was already done. He moved the collar so that it sat more comfortably on his throat and realized that he had forgotten about it during sex. Namor shifted on his feet and Pietro wondered what he was going to say. Then he just watched as Namor went back into the water. He followed of course and they both went back to Atlantis.

After they arrived they went straight to Namor’s room and Pietro couldn’t take the tension anymore.

“What is wrong with you?”

Namor ignored him. He didn’t like that; it was like when his father ignored him, deeming him unworthy of his time. He pulled Namor around by his arm and spoke to him in an angry tone.

“What? Did I freaking displease his majesty? Was I not good enough?”

“You were fine.”

This made Pietro even madder.

“You wanted to fuck me since you stole me and brought me here and now that we did you suddenly act like this. Did I scratch that itch? Now are you ready to toss me aside? Maybe put me with your other concubines?”

Namor glared at him.

“What I choose to do with you is my right as your King and you will do as I say.”

This made Pietro want to scream, to shout, and ask _why am I not enough for you? Why am I always everyone’s second choice? Why can’t you just accept me for who I am? Why won’t you just let me go?_

Instead he punched Namor in the face.

Namor’s shocked look and bleeding nose made Pietro feel good for an instant. Then he remembered just how much Namor liked fighting and what that usually led to for them. Namor wiped away the blood and took a step towards him. Pietro tried not to let it show just how excited he was that he had gotten Namor’s attention. Namor grabbed him and Pietro didn’t try to get away instead he glared at Namor who swooped in and kissed him hard enough to bruise his lips.

“I need to remind you again. That you are mine. Mine to do with as I please.”

“I will get out of here someday Namor. You can’t keep me locked up forever.”

“You will try and every time you run from me. I will find you little sailfish. I do so enjoy a good chase.”

They kissed again, and Pietro became excited for some angry sex and so was Namor who began to grind against him.

Then a loud knocking at Namor’s door caused Namor to tear himself away and shout, “NO interruptions!”

He tried to go back to Pietro but the knocking continued. Namor swore before shoving Pietro away and opening the door to find a guard waiting outside.

“Who dares-?”

“My King! Attuma is attacking Atlantis!”

Namor barely hesitates as he began giving commands.

“Gather the house guard and move the citizens out of harm’s way. I will be down at the front in a moment.”

The guard saluted and ran off with his instructions as Namor turned back to Pietro.

“I want to fight with you.”

“No. You shall remain here. Do not try to leave and you will be safe.”

Namor walked over to a door that opened to reveal his trident standing on a pedestal and he clutched it then began to walk out of the room.

“I’m an Avenger. I fight to protect people not sit here like some princess in a castle!”

Pietro followed him until Namor turned around they both stood at the doorway with Namor just outside of the room and Pietro inside.

“You cannot fight. The collar will incapacitate you when you try to use your speed and Attuma’s forces are far stronger than you.”

“THEN TAKE THE FUCKING COLLAR OFF!”

“No.”

“I hate you. I will escape from here and you will never find me again.”

Namor face didn’t change as he closed the door and locked it from the outside. Pietro punched the door so hard that he broke his knuckles then he ran to his room though the bathroom to find the other door was already locked from the outside as well.

The collar stung him with pain as he raced around trying to find a way out. He ran over to Namor’s window and stared out at the Atlanteans fighting with Attuma’s forces. He couldn’t stand not being in the battle. Just as he was trying to think of another way to escape his room door opened and he ran over his collar hurting him more than before.

“Namor I am fighting whether you want me to or not-!”

Pietro stopped. It wasn’t Namor at the door. A huge Lemurain stood at the door he wore armor and bones and he gave Pietro a leering grin.

“Well, well, it seems my friend in the palace was correct. Namor has found himself another surface pet to fawn over. Why he even placed a collar on you.”

Pietro knew who stood before him.

“Attuma.”

“Yes. Now little mutant you are coming with me.”

Though Pietro tried to fight he couldn’t overpower the large warrior. Then he tried to run but he couldn’t escape. The collar stopped him causing him pain more than Attuma, who laughed at him as he stood over him. His dark eyes glowed with evil anticipation and he watched as Pietro writhed on the ground from the shocks of the collar.

Attuma reached down and pulled Pietro up by his white hair then dragged him kicking and screaming out of Namor’s room.

*****

The battle was short but brutal as Namor’s people repelled Attuma’s forces. There was no sign of the barbarian though. Namor didn’t like it. It seemed too easy. When he returned to his castle after making sure his people were taken care of he found his room door open and Pietro gone. It seemed the speedster had trashed his room before leaving in a fit of rage. Namor couldn’t blame him. He knew that Pietro would try to do this and it made sense he would sneak out while Namor and his people were too busy fighting to watch him.

He would find him again, but first he had to make sure that his people were safe and that Attuma was found. Namor sank down on the bed that still smelled like Pietro and stared out of the window at his kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter for King's Slave but the series will be contining. I have about two more stories planned out for now. Comments and Kudos are always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to upload the first chapter since as I wrote this I realized it would be better to have a multichapter fic this time. I am still working on the rest of the story and there will be smut ahead. Comments and Kudos are always welcome! :)


End file.
